Clouded Heart
by Rising Nightengale
Summary: Pandora, Arch-Sorceress of Fenith Island, plans to conquer the world. In order to do that she needs to have her underlings in the best conditions possible so they can do her biding. When she grants a request that lessens her standards in order to secure the health of an underling, things start to stir. Is she as Emotionless, Unwavering and Strong as she thought?


"_**Moon that shines with no clouds of white,**_

_**Stars that gleam an everlasting light,**_

_**Put forth this man to sleep like night,**_

_**Until I state the time is right"**_

Pandora smirked as her minion, Aden, collapsed onto the wooden floor. She quickly scanned for any bleeding before calling-

"Sonja, I've granted you an opportunity. Now speak!"

"_You didn't need to knock him out! His head might be damaged…" _Sonja's voice called out worriedly.

"Yes, yes. Check his health with Violet at a later time." She said dismissingly, looking at her nails. "His health holds a small fraction of my concern at the moment. What holds most of my concern though-" She peered at Sonja. She could see her perfectly, despite Sonja being in soul-form.

'_But of course' Pandora scoffed inwardly 'As if a great sorceress as I wouldn't have the ability to see souls! Even the thought is ridiculous.'_

"- Is that you've been desiring an audience with me for little over a week." She continued, returning to look at her crimson nails.

"_If you knew I wanted to talk to you then why didn't you say anything!?"_ Sonja hissed.

"I presumed you'd bring it up on your own time." Pandora sighed "It wasn't a wish of mine to go to such lengths as to cast a sleeping spell on my head minion." Pandora smirked and looked at Sonja, her eyes gleaming playfully "Nor would I have thought I'd have to. You two share a body, yes? And have had many previous years of friendship? I would think you'd be able to say anything in each others presence by now- with sharing baths and beds and all."

Sonja's blushing only fed Pandora's playful fire. But Pandora dismissed the urge to continue teasing and decided to jump to the matter at hand.

"But enough of that. What you say to each other is again, a minor concern of mine. If a concern at all. Though what you wish to say to me is. Proceed." She waved her hand towards Sonja and rested her head in her palm, a bored expression on her face.

Sonja took a deep breath before staring back at Pandora.

"_Pandora, you can't keep asking so much from Aden.'_"

Pandora's eyebrow twitched, not pleased with the tone of her minions voice. "Why ever not?"

"_Because Pandora…"_

"Your 'because' does not answer my question, minion!" Pandora growled. Her playful fiery eyes quickly turned lethal. "Surely the request I ask aren't ever so difficult that he cannot come back with the desired results!"

"_Pandora! He's been getting very sick lately! He's passed out over five times in the last three weeks! He can't keep overworking himself like this!"_ Sonja's voice was filled with worry and concern for her friend but Pandora glared spitefully.

"I've only asked to go find a few islands and conquer them in my name. Surely that wasn't too much, even for a human." Pandora had calmed her voice but the deathly rage was still present in her eyes.

"_Pandora, they were filled with minotaur's, fairies, demons and dragons! Dragons, Pandora! Dragons! He isn't strong enough to fight them all off from seven islands in three weeks!" _

Pandora turned and glared menacingly at the wall, refusing to listen to her _underling_ pointing out her supposed "wrongs".

'_As if I have any wrongs! I, Pandora, am a perfect, all-powerful being! I have no imperfections!' _Pandora hissed inwardly.

"Surely it is not a direct result of only my request. There are other villagers who require services, are there not? And is it not his duty to fulfill them as well? Thus being said," She turned to Sonja again "Why are you pestering only I with his health?"

"_All the other villagers haven't had much for us to do. Lily and Odette have given him a few errands but their mainly just deliveries. They aren't asking to fight monsters, bring back jewels or conquer islands for them, Pandora! Their request take an hour at most! Your request take days! Ymir might be the best golem around but even he has his limits! He can't spend days walking around the sea, aimlessly looking for islands!" _Sonja huffed and began to rub her neck.

"_Look… I know it's not all your fault. Honestly, I do. And I'm sorry if I'm putting all the blame on you. It's just…I'm really worried about him. I know he must be purposely overbearing himself with work and he won't tell me the reason. He won't listen to me when I tell him to go home and get some rest, or to take some medicine…He won't even eat breakfast most of the time! I'm scared he might really end up hurting himself…"_

Pandora studied Sonja. Her pink hair seemed more ruffled then usual, her face was dim and voiced her concern and worries without words. Her eyes were dark instead of bright and looked about ready to water.

'_Pitiful humans,'_ Pandora thought ruefully _'Showing their weaknesses so easily…'_ She sighed to herself. _'Though if this level of emotion is showing in the soul, then she obviously holds deep concerns for my minion…I suppose lessening the degree of request for a bit wouldn't be a major set back in my conquest for world domination…So be it.'_ She nodded to herself as she reached a decision.

"Min-" She stopped herself.

"Sonja," She corrected. She waited for Sonja to look at her before continuing "I've heard your request. And while I do not find my task too overbearing-"

Sonja opened her mouth to say something but Pandora glared and Sonja quickly closed her mouth. Pandora nodded, pleased with herself that she could bring fear into her underlings.

"I don't believe decreasing the amount of workload would hinder our quest too much. So I will grant your wish. I will be sure none of my task are too demanding of my sickened minion."

Sonja's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together in joy _"Thank you so much Pandora!" _

Pandora felt her face heat but quickly grabbed a hold of herself. "It is my duty as an Arch-Sorceress to make sure all of my underlings are in the fittest shape possible so they can serve me with no hesitations!" She said defensively. "Keep in thought, these conditions aren't timeless! I expect full participation as soon as the head minion is well! And I will still require my daily tribute. While world domination can be delayed a bit, my restoration can not."

Sonja seemed uneasy about the last part. _"Pandora…" _She hesitated, not wanting to make Pandora angry. _"I don't think Aden is in any condition to go searching for diamonds and rubies quite yet…Especially not daily…" _

"Have you acquired the spotted beast with a rough sunny mane that produces a delectable white substance everyday?" Pandora inquired, her eyes going back to her crimson nails. "Or perhaps the animal made of puffy white clouds?"

Sonja looked confused. _"Er…Do you mean a baffamoo and a wooly?"_

"If that is what they are called, yes." Pandora eyes rolled. She much preferred the way she described them then their names.

'_A thing I shall change when I rule.' _She smiled and nodded, satisfied with the thought.

Sonja smiled and nodded _"Yes, Aden tamed two of each last week of Verde Island! I believe you wanted one of the Wooly, right?"_

"I did…" Pandora clenched her hand in anger "But the silver-eyed demon wouldn't allow me to keep one on the premises." She growled a bit before unclenching her fist with a sigh and waving her hand, dismissingly.

"Since I'm not currently allowed to own one, you may hold it for me. That rule will surely change once I rule Fenith Island." She smiled and nodded, happy that she made two new rules for the island in one day. Sonja laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Since you have the animals in question and cannot currently bring forth the desired jewels, you may bring the produce from the spotted beast with the sunny mane or the animal made of puffy white clouds. I will accept both as tribute _for now_." She stressed the words, which advertently stressed to Sonja that it was not everlasting conditions.

"_Thank you very much, Pandora! I promise to get Aden back to full health in no time!" _Sonja again clasped her hands together in joy.

"I will be holding you to your word, my minion. Now are there any other concerns you would like to address before I wake my other underling?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sonja hummed in thought for a minute before shaking her head. _"No I don't think I have anything else to say. Thank you very much Pandora for your kindness. I don't know how long it will take to get Aden back to normal, so please be patient with me."_ Sonja laughed nervously.

"It is not kindness for you. It would not be beneficial for my minions to be sick and not fulfill their duties to the highest standard. But I will allow you to praise me. Now-"

"_Oh!" _Sonja interrupted. Pandora glared.

"Did I not just ask if you had anymore concerns worth addressing?" She hissed

"_Well yes…but I promise-just one more thing!" _Sonja smiled weakly. She really was terrified when Pandora glared at her like that.

"Out with it! Or this underling shall not wake up for a week!" She stated, gesturing towards Aden on the floor.

"_Okay! Okay!" _Sonja puffed _"Don't knock Aden out again without warning, please? Or at least do it so that he won't land on something so hard…" _She said worriedly.

"You worry to much." Pandora rolled her eyes "It'd just be a bump. Not a slash. I shall consider your request until next time."

"_Thank you, Pandora!" _

"Yes, Yes." She nodded, waving her hand for the last time.

"_**The dawn has broken the shadows of dark,**_

_**Peace filled dreams will slowly part,**_

_**Nightmares will no longer lurk**_

_**Awaken now! The sun brings work!"**_


End file.
